Noria
by Naomi-chian
Summary: La noria, la principal atraccion de ciudad Mayolica, guardaba muchos secretos entre ellos, se encontraba el suyo y el de el, su eterno rival, su eterno amor.


_**Noria**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon son de Nintendo.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciudad Mayolica.<p>

Ciudad ubicada al norte del desierto de Teselia. Sus atracciones principales eran los estadios de Futbol, Básquet y Tenis, la estación de trenes, el gimnasio pokemon, que en su opinión era como una montaña rusa, y sin olvidar la noria.

Para ella la noria era un recuerdo inolvidable, asi como uno de los que quisiera olvidar. N, el chico que la había invitado a subirse con el a la noria, le había declarado que el era el líder del equipo que traia caos a su región.

En su primer encuentro, no pudo evitar pensar que era atractivo y que en el albergaban muchos misterios, que a ella le encantaría descubrir, pero jamas penso que uno de sus misterios era que pertenecia al equipo plasma

Habia ido a visitar a Camila, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Mayolica, ya que su amiga Bel, le había pedido que le de unos consejos para ser una modelo profesional. Sin embargo, como estaba estudiando con la Profesora Encina, no pudo ir a escuchar los consejos. Razon por la cual ella, Touko, tuvo que ir por los consejos.

Al llegar al gimnasio, como era de costumbre, o alguna clase de tortura por parte de Camila, tenia que subirse a los carritos y de ahí pasearse por todo el lugar para poder llegar a donde estaba la líder. Para Touko eso era un mareo total, siempre debía ir con el estomago vacio o si no, su comida regresaría. En ciertas ocasiones, Touko pensaba que Camila la odiaba, ya que desde el momento en que entraba al gimnasio, el encargado sacar su C-Gear, para informarle que ella estaba presente. Aun sabiendo de su presencia, la ruta fácil nunca era activada.

Salio exhausta del gimnasio. No pudo resistirse a una batalla contra Camila, a lo cual ella salió victoriosa. Sus amigos pokemon estaban en buen estado. Sabia que era una rutina ir en cada batalla a un centro pokemon para que sus pokemon recobraran la salud. No obstante esa rutina desapareció al ver la noria que estaba a un lado del gimnasio.

El lento movimiento de la atracción, no la ayudo en recordar aquel momento en que se subió con N a la noria. Observo a sus compañeros de viaje y con un sonrisa, se dirigió al Centro Pokemon. Sin embargo, uno de sus amigos los detuvo. Su Zoroark, era hembra por lo que le había indicado la pokedex y el mas difícil pokemon en capturar. Hace un buen tiempo, un conocido le había entregado un huevo misterioso. A pesar que le imploro para saber que saldría de el. En ningún momento le dijo que pokemon saldría de ahí, ni tampoco una pequeña pista.

Fue Zoroark quien la detuvo a su camino al Centro Pokemon, la había jalado de su chaleco negro, y le señalaba la Noria. Ella acaricio a su amiga y intento seguir su camino. Sin embargo, esta vez todo su equipo pokemon la detuvo. Su Serperior, Simipour, Stoutland, Musharna y Unfezant le impidieron seguir el paso.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? – les hablo – debemos ir al centro pokemon para curarlos

Todos negaron con la cabeza y señalaron a la noria. Ella lo noto.

-No se preocupen, solo es un capricho mio de recordar viejos tiempos.

Todos sus amigos se miraron entre si. Su primer Pokemon Serperior, la tomo por la cintura y la deposito en el lomo de Stoutland.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la noria, puede que solo quedara a unos pasos, pero sabían que su entrenadora era bien testaruda. Al llegar ahí, Serperior la bajo y señalo con su cola a la noria y luego le dio un empujon, para que formara la fila.

-Primero mas importante es que ustedes estén en plena salud, no puedo darme el lujo de divertirme, mientras ustedes están mal.

Todos ellos le brindaron una sonrisa y asintieron con su cabeza. Hicieron poses de lucha, para demostrarle que ellos estaban en buen estado. Ella no pudo evitar reírse al ver todas esas poses. ¡Hasta Zoroark lo había hecho! Claro tenia un disimulado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Esta bien, pero que sea la primera y ultima vez que me arrastran de esa manera.

Ellos volvieron asentir, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Metio a todos sus pokemon en sus respetivas pokeball y espero en la fila por su turno. Había muchos niños esperando subirse a la atraccion. Sin embargo noto que cada persona delante de ella iba con una pareja o compañero. Por una vez en su vida se sintió realmente sola. La fila fue avanzando rápido por lo que no tuvo que esperar mucho. Dentro el encargado al verla sola, se acerco a ella.

-Disculpe, señorita – llamo su atención

-¿Si?

-¿Viene usted sola?

-¡Oh! Si…

-Lamento decirle que no podrá subirse, la cabina es para dos

Decepción, agonía, tristeza, eran demasiados los sentimientos que afrontaba en ese momento. Recordó que cuando se subió a la primera vez, no le hicieron alboroto como este. Claro, estaba con él.

-Bueno… yo….

-Yo subiré con ella – escucho detrás de ella

Su corazón se paralizo y sus ojos se abrieron. Reconocería donde fuera esa voz, giro su rostro y una melena verde nublo sus ojos.

-¿Qué estas esperando? – Le pregunto - ¡Vamos!

Él le tomo de la muñeca y jalo de ella para subirse a la atracción. Ella aun no podía creer lo que sucedía, su rival, su enemigo estaba delante de ella. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y sus ojos verdes la miraban.

-Pareces como si hubieras visto un fantasma – le dijo en broma

La vista de touko se nublo, era realmente él. Se paro, moviendo un poco la noria y se abalanzo hacia él.

-¡Hay mucho contrapeso en esta parte de la cabina! – Le dijo - ¡Podría ser peligroso!

-¡No me importa!

Las piernas de Touko estaban alrededor de las de él, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello en un dulce abrazo y de sus ojos caían lágrimas. N al escuchar el sollozo, acaricio el suave y sedoso cabello de Touko, apoyo su cabeza en la de la entrenadora y dejo que la magia de la noria hiciera su trabajo.

Touko rompió el abrazo, pero sus rostros estaban cerca, hechizada por los ojos de N, le dio un beso en los labios, suave y cortó. Su rostro rojo por lo sucedido giro un poco, el ex líder del equipo plasma sonrió de una manera picara.

-Pequeña traviesa – le dijo – Si quieres hacer una travesura debes hacerla bien

N tomo del cuello de la entrenadora y la beso con más intensidad. Touko se sentía en las nubes, el contacto con sus labios era placentero y dulce. La lengua de N empujaba los labios de la muchacha, ella se sentía nerviosa pero accedió, abrió su boca temerosa dejando entrar al lobo feroz. Sus lenguas comenzaron una danza exótica, su cuerpo temblaba por las varias descargas que sentía al ser tocada por N en alguna parte de su cuerpo, el brazo, su muslo, su mejilla, era una sensación mágica. Pero toda magia desaparece, sus pulmones no soportaron más y tuvieron que separarse. N pego su frente con la de Touko y ella le sonrió.

-Te extrañe mucho – le dijo levantando la mirada

-Yo también, Touko

La mencionada volvió a abrazarlo y dejo que el movimiento de la noria los invadiera.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah!<em>

Tiempo de tiempo tenia este One-Short guardado en mi baul, pero no lo llegue a terminar, porque bueno la idea se me fue. Ahhh pero aqui inicio un nuevo vicio de esta linda pareja NxTouko, desde que jugue Pokemon Black o mejor dicho desde lo avances y al mostrar a N me quede hipnotizada por el. Aparte de Jun y Silver, me enamore de una manera increible de el. Llore cuando se va del castillo y cuando sabe la verdad de su infancia, es un chico que me ha llegado al corazon! Si encuentro uno parecido me caso con el. Bueno espero les haya gustado este One-short Cuidense!

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
